Get Your Body Beat
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Dark is taught a lesson by his Master.


The day started like any other, Dark ( Or as Amy calls him, Etnad ) had woken to the sound of a commotion downstairs, the smell of breakfast and that beautiful accent of coffee. A grin curved over his lips as he sat up...or attempted to, he quirked a brow in confusion, trying to understand just why it was that he was not able to sit up. Upon further inspection he noticed that his arms were bound behind his back, beautifully weaved S&M worthy bondage. Ropes dug into his chest, his upper arms and his wrists. It was a delicious pain that sent shards of white hot pleasure coursing through him. He let out a groan, finding that to restrained, he pressed his tongue against the object in his mouth. Letting out a muffled grunt, he realized he had been gagged with a red ball gag. His cheeks flamed a bright crimson at the understanding.

...Vergil was home.

His eyes slammed wide open when everything sank in, he let out another grunt, trying to wiggle and move, but threw his head back, letting out a muffled grunt when he felt something constrict around his length. Slowly, he calmed down, forcing himself to look, when he did he found that there were ropes binding his length to his stomach. The poor abused organ had turned a light crimson, the head a reddish/purple. He grunted, he had been moving so much that he had given himself one hell of a rope burn and a hard on. One would easily heal...the other wouldn't.

Dark shuddered, remaining still when he heard approaching footsteps, his pulse began to rise at the impending punishment. He knew it was coming. He had done something wrong...he knew it, otherwise he would not have woken up like this.

Looking up to the doorway, he watched as Vergil strode into the room, removing the cravat from around his neck, folding it neatly before he set it down on the table. He was outright ignoring him, he wouldn't look upon him, Dark knew how Vergil was. He settled back on the bed, breathing rather heavily.

It was when he heard a second pair of footsteps that his fear spiked. Who did Vergil have with him?! He turned his head, going wide eyed and squirming as Amy strode into the room, grinning rather proudly. She shut the door behind her, glancing to Vergil, whom continued to ignore Dark outright.

"...Looks like he's awake. He messed up your nice bed Vergil." She cooed, trying to get his attention, it had worked for the most part, he took a moment to peer over his shoulder at her, then to Dark, seeing his erection twitch when he did so. He let out a 'hmph' before he went back to his work.

"Oh come on, don't be that way, he's been tied up all night." She spoke again, her voice coming out as a gentle purr. Wait...ALL NIGHT?!

Rage boiled within him as a crimson black hue sparked to life, beginning to splice as he presented the challenge to his Master. Who felt the flux in power. He simply looked back to Amy, his eyes narrowing, he shot her a stern glare. "I will not look upon the mongrel until he ceases in acting like a petulant child. He broke my rule. "Pet's do not eat at the table."

Dark's eye twitched, causing him to squirm, his eyes rolled up into his head when the ropes constricted rather tightly around the base of his length, causing drool to run down his chin. Amy looked over to him, chewing on her lower lip. "But he's putting on such a lovely show. Oh Vergil...look he hurt himself."

At that, he was standing beside the bed, inspecting Dark, looking him over with cold, calculating eyes. Leaning down, his fingers ghosted over the healing rope burns along his erection, causing Dark to cry out. "Hn, it would seen you are correct. He's damaged my property." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a remote, When Dark had calmed down enough, Vergil took hold of his chin, making him look to the device. "Do you see this?"

Dark gave a slight nod, unsure of what it was. "This...is your torture." He let go of him, taking a step back as he flipped the switch, a shudder ran through dark, following by a powerful vibration. He arched his hips, causing the ropes to dig in further. There was something inside of him, twisting, shaking and thrusting. Whatever it was...it was delicious...and slow...too slow. He shot Vergil a pleading look, panting as his pulse began to rise.

Amy strode over to stand beside him, pouting as she looked to the remote. "He's wearing the ropes...why not turn it higher? He won't be able to cum until we cut him out." She leaned down, running her fingers over the head of his cock, making his hips jut upwards. Vergil grabbed her hand, pulling her away from him.

"He has damaged what is ours. Broken my rule and so many others. A little punishment will do him good. He needs guidance and direction." He spoke simply, before sitting down on the bed, directing her to do as she had been instructed to earlier.

She licked her lips as she sat down beside Dark, leaning down, she began to whisper in his ear. "Come on Dark, be a good boy and just submit to him. Apologize and he'll let you cum." He looked to her, letting out a muffled whine, trying to lean closer, before feeling Vergil flick the head of his erection. He let out a muffled scream, before looking to him.

Seeing that Vergil was none too pleased with how he acting, he was vicious glaring down to the devil. "You will not beg to her. She is not your better. I have say over what happens to you. I should leave your here to rot. But I believe I am better than that." He ran his hand over Dark's stomach, his eyes glinting as he watched the powerful muscles twitch and flex under his touch. "Hng, if you can properly ask me for forgiveness, than perhaps I will give you a nice treat. What do you say...my little pet?"

Dark looked from Amy, then to Vergil, seeing neither of them were in the mood to continue teasing them. he quirked a brow, looking down to Vergil's groin, seeing there was a rather prominent bulge pressing against the inside of the material, he blushed a bright crimson, before he turned to look at Amy, she was squirming, no doubt she was dripping wet.

They were both turned on...was it because of him? Did he had something to do with it.

He wouldn't let them go untouched, he looked to Vergil, pushing down his pride as he made himself look submissive, he let out a whine as he rocked his hips, begging to be touch. A grin curved over Vergil's lips as he pulled a knife from his pocket. He wasn't in the mood to be slow, he wanted Dark now.

Cutting him loose, he tossed the ropes aside, glaring viciously at him. "Do not dare cum yet. You are not permitted." Dark stilled, remaining laying on his back as he nodded, while Amy removed the gag. He gasped and looked to her, seeing her eyes glint mischievously.

She wasn't leaving...she was...she was going to see Vergil take him. He felt a rush of embarrassment. She had never seen him submissive before. It made him squirm as Vergil unzipped and unbuttoned his pants.

The sound snapped Dark to attention, finding that Vergil was already kneeling inbetween his legs. Reaching down, he shut off and removed the device from him, causing him to groan in frustration. He knew why it had been in there. Vergil didn't want to waste time and prepare him. He wanted...no...needed him now.

He shifted closer, causing Dark to gasp when he felt that familiar girth pressing against his entrance. Watching as Vergil pressed forward, slowly sheathing himself within him, he choked down the urge to groan, he was too shy to let her hear. Seeing this, Vergil slammed to the hilt within him. "Do not hide from me." He snapped, his voice tense, he had been away from Dark too long. He had missed more than his body, though he wouldn't admit it.

He began to thrust, ignoring the cries coming from his little pet, watching as he writhed beneath him, seeing those powerful hips undulating, the muscles on his stomach began to clench, revealing his impending climax. Vergil wouldn't be done with him only after one time. He would take all he could from Dark.

Amy laid beside him, smirking as she ran her hand through his hair. "Come on baby...moan for Master." Leaning closer, she ran her tongue over one of his nipples, teasing the sensitive flesh. He threw his head back, gripping the sheets behind his head, grinding his hips into Vergil's, entirely forgetting that he was shy. He had missed his Master, so dearly had he missed him.

"M-Master..." He whimpered, looking up to Vergil with pleading eyes, the sight had caused him to begin to pound into Dark, causing his legs to shake and hips to twitch. He was screaming, begging for more, pleading to be abused.

"How lewd..." Yet Vergil continued, enticed by how bold he was being in her presence. He tapped into his devil strength, using all of power to thrust into him, the sound of Dark's hips cracking echoed around him. With each thrust, Vergil broke his hips, drawing back, they healed. It was a nice mix of pleasure and pain. He knew Dark wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer...neither would he.

Sweat rolled down his forehead and down the side of his face, he was enjoying this too much. Vergil looked to Amy, his eyes glowing as he let out a low growl. "You...are next." She squeaked in surprise, before purring as she looked to Dark, seeing him fully drowning in the pleasure. "Mmm...I can live with that..."

It wasn't long before Dark was looking up to Vergil, begging and pleading like the little bitch in heat he looked like for permission to cum. He was drenched in sweat, gasping and writhing, shaking as he rolled his hips. He wanted it, needed it. It was his drug, they were his drug. "P-Please...Please Master..."

Vergil's jaw clenched at that, he couldn't hold himself back, he leaned down, keeping his pace as icy blue hues shimmered. "...Be a good boy...and cum. You have more than earned it."

Upon saying that, his eyes clenched shut, feeling Dark's inner muscles clamp down around his length as he came, Throwing his head back, he arched off of the bed, wrapping his legs around Vergil's waist as his cock began to twitch. Seeing this opportunity, Amy quickly wrapped her lips around his cock, bobbing her head as best she could from that angle, the added friction only intensified Dark's climax. His hips twitched as he came, spurting a generous amount of cum down her throat, before his body went slack on the bed.

Vergil had cum around the same time Dark did, the pressure around his erection had been too much to handle, he filled Dark with all of his pent up desire, causing him to cry out. He was less loud than his little pet, he didn't scream to the heavens when he found release, but still it got Amy's attention.

As they both drew back from Dark, they looked down at their handiwork, seeing him gasping for air as sweat rolled down off of them. Normally how he left them...now it was his turn for such a treatment. Vergil chuckled a bit at the sight, enjoying seeing Dark fully sated.

His eyes glinted as he looked to Amy, swiping his tongue over his lower lip, he cocked his head to the side. "...You're next..."


End file.
